A Little Thing Called Love: Knowing Her Better
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Sejak menikah, Antonin Dolohov si raja arogan sedunia harus belajar berkompromi, beradaptasi menghadapi hobi unik dan bantal buluk kesayangan istrinya...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

 **Pairing:** Hermione Granger  & Antonin Dolohov.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** AU (Alternate Universe). Rating M untuk permainan kata-kata yang lebih berwarna.

* * *

Sejak menikah dengan Hermione Jean Granger, si model ternama idaman kaum pria, Antonin Dolohov; si bangsawan Rusia yang kaya, arogan dan senantiasa mengagungkan kesempurnaan dingin khas kaum darah murni harus belajar menerima satu hal tak dikenal yang seumur-umur tidak pernah menyambangi hidupnya yang serba glamor, mewah dan bergelimang harta benda.

Mengalah...

Ya, mengalah. Mengalah dengan huruf M ekstra besar di awal kalimat...

Hebohnya lagi, Dolohov sudah harus mengalah tepat di malam pertama pernikahan. Di malam pengantin itu, Dolohov yang terbiasa bercinta kasar, liar dan tanpa basa-basi terpaksa bersabar melayani permintaan istrinya yang menginginkan percintaan yang syahdu, lambat dan perlahan-lahan.

Untuk kasus perdana tersebut, permasalahan pertama yang membuatnya tunggang-langgang mengganti gaya bercinta, Dolohov tak terlalu menggerundel jengkel.

Yeah, pria waras mana sih yang tak ingin menikmati dan mengeksplorasi setiap sisi anatomi perawan secantik Hermione secara total dan menyeluruh? Melayani secara seksual dan menaklukkan jiwa raga dari atas sampai bawah dengan pengabdian buta yang menggila?

Apesnya, usai mengalah untuk kali pertama, Dolohov lagi-lagi harus mengubur ego rapat-rapat, menahan protes dan berbaik hati menerima pemikiran tolol dan hobi nyentrik istrinya yang luar biasa absurd, menyimpang dan menggelikan.

"Kau tak bisa meletakkan bantal jelek, butut dan kampungan itu di atas tempat tidur, Hermione," Dolohov melambaikan tangan tak sabar, mengekang dorongan menggulingkan dan mencumbu istrinya di atas peraduan empuk yang sudah menunggu.

Sial, setelah menempuh perjalanan pulang yang melelahkan usai berbulan madu di Kepulauan Bora Bora, tak ada hal lain yang ingin dilakukan Dolohov selain membenamkan diri dalam-dalam di tubuh lembut Hermione yang hangat dan mengundang.

Celakanya, Dolohov terpaksa menunda gairah membara yang membuat tubuh berdenyut hebat dalam kebutuhan biologis tak tertahankan.

Yah, bagaimana bisa Dolohov memuaskan libido pria dan menuntaskan fantasi seks yang meledak-ledak jika istrinya yang luar biasa keras kepala itu menolak berenang di lautan kenikmatan sampai keinginan utamanya dikabulkan?

"Oh, tentu saja aku bisa dan berhak meletakkan Membel Bunny di tempat manapun yang aku suka," ucap Hermione berkeras, kian mengetatkan pelukan di bantal besar yang dari wujudnya saja sudah layak untuk diumpankan ke tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Membel Bunny? Membel Bunny apa?" Dolohov memijat bagian tengah hidung dengan frustrasi. Brengsek, kalau tahu semua akan kacau-balau seperti ini, seharusnya ia menyerang istrinya saat mereka bersantai di kabin jet pribadi.

Sayangnya, Hermione tetaplah Hermione. Seorang wanita berjiwa romantis yang hanya mau bernyanyi bersama hasrat di dalam ruangan temaram yang dikelilingi taburan kelopak mawar dan aroma lilin wangi.

"Membel Bunny itu nama bantal cantik ini," jawab Hermione langsung, mengendus-endus dan menciumi bantal bersampul gambar kelinci merah muda dengan antusiasme yang terlihat jelas.

"Lihat, dia membel, bukan? Tuing-tuing kalau ditekan," lanjut Hermione berseri-seri, dengan murah hati melemparkan seutas senyum malas yang cantik memesona.

"Membel atau Tepos, tuing-tuing, boing-boing atau poing-poing sekalipun, benda busuk seperti itu tak boleh ada di dalam kamar," Dolohov memejamkan mata setengah terpaksa, berjuang memblokir daya pikat gaib yang ditimbulkan senyuman segar Hermione yang sesejuk sumber mata air.

Oh sial, kalau saja dirinya tak dibekali dengan kekuatan laten dan ketenangan teguh sempurna khas pengusaha predator, ia pasti sudah menerkam Hermione detik ini juga. Menjilati dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dan mencicipi senti demi senti tanpa permisi.

"Hei, kau tak boleh bertingkah seenak udel begitu, Antonin!" Hermione mengibaskan sebelah tangan dengan brutal ke atas kepala. Menghentakkan kaki keras-keras ke lantai, Hermione menjerit-jerit membabi buta dengan suara yang bisa mengguncangkan seisi dunia.

"Aku sudah bersama Membel sejak bayi! Aku tak bisa tidur kalau tak ditemani Membel!"

"Jangan konyol, Hermione. Tidak bisa tidur bagaimana? Aku jamin, mulai dari sekarang kau pasti akan kelelahan setiap malam sehingga bisa langsung jatuh tertidur tanpa kehadiran bantal bau itu."

"Berani betul kau mengatai aku bau!" Hermione mengerutkan alis tersinggung, amarah familier membuat roman muka lembutnya mengernyit penuh peringatan.

"Astaga, siapa yang bilang kau bau, Sayang? Aku cuma bilang Membel bau. Bukan kau," keluh Dolohov lelah. Eee busyet, tak bisakah Hermione menyerah kepada gairah seks eksotis dan melupakan permasalahan bantal buduk terkutuk itu barang sebentar saja?

"Aroma Membel dan diriku itu sebelas dua belas, Antonin! Jadi, kalau kau menyebut Membel bau, itu sama saja kau meledek tubuhku bau!" Hermione bergumam memaki, mata madu indah miliknya yang selalu bercahaya dengan aura cerah kecerdasan kini meredup berkaca-kaca ditempa palet warna kesedihan.

"Sssh, Sayang. Jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf karena telah menyinggung perasaanmu," Dolohov menjatuhkan diri ke depan Hermione yang mulai terisak satu dua kali.

"Hmph! Minta maaf juga ke Membel," Hermione menghapus air mata keheningan yang membanjir sebelum mengiyakan permohonan maaf suaminya dengan enggan.

"Oke, oke. Maafkan aku, Membel," Dolohov menepuk ujung bantal gendut yang melingkar di pelukan protektif Hermione, berupaya sebaik mungkin untuk tak memutar mata dalam kejengkelan.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dirinya, si pria alfa berkuasa yang disebut-sebut memiliki hati dan arteri nadi dari es menghinakan diri seperti ini? Meminta maaf pada benda mati yang lusuhnya tak ketulungan?

 _Itu karena kau sangat mencintai istrimu, Antonin Dolohov. Sangat cinta malah sampai-sampai kau yang tinggi hati rela mengalah dan melupakan segala embel-embel tentang harga diri lelaki..._

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kami maafkan. Tapi, awas kalau kau macam-macam lagi sama Membel," ancam Hermione penuh martabat.

Memutar langkah dengan keanggunan alami khas peragawati, Hermione meletakkan Membel dengan penuh kehati-hatian di atas ranjang besar, berat dan berukir yang dipadati bantal sutra kualitas utama. Bantal mewah dan elegan yang sengaja disiapkan Dolohov untuk alas kepala Hermione yang ditumbuhi gumpalan rambut cokelat lebat.

Berusaha tak memikirkan selera tidak lazim istrinya atau kemungkinan bercinta ditemani dengan bantal sialan yang tak jelas juntrungannya, Dolohov menghampiri Hermione yang terdiam ragu-ragu di sisi tiang ranjang.

Merangkul dari belakang dan meletakkan dagu di bahu Hermione, bibir Dolohov yang menyala dengan sensualitas berkelana santai, mereguk dalam-dalam esensi lekuk elegan tubuh istrinya yang memancarkan kehangatan aroma musim semi.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita memanjakan indra-indra dan bergelut dalam tarian kenikmatan erotis, hmm? Mengeksplorasi posisi dan mencapai ujung klimaks berkali-kali?" Dolohov tersenyum seperti setan yang nakal, terus menghujani garis telinga dan dasar leher Hermione dengan ciuman hangat, panjang dan menggairahkan.

Ciuman intim, erotis dan posesif yang untungnya disambut Hermione dengan letupan antusiasme kebutuhan liar yang menyala-nyala...

* * *

Berbaring puas dalam kedamaian yang menenangkan, Dolohov mengecup santai puncak kepala Hermione yang mendengkur nyaman. Memang, tak lama setelah mereka selesai bergerak bersama seperti satu tubuh, Hermione yang kelelahan dan terpuaskan langsung terkurung aman dalam jeratan tidur lelap.

Seringai penuh kepuasan maskulin murni melunakkan garis rahang keras Dolohov saat tubuh Hermione berkontraksi senang merespon sentuhan provokatifnya. Meringkuk mendekat, Hermione mengerang perlahan, membisikkan nama suaminya berulang-ulang dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Puas memandikan tubuh polos Hermione dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil memabukkan, Dolohov mengayunkan kaki ke bawah tempat tidur, berniat meminum satu gelas besar air mineral segar untuk membasahi jalur tenggorokan yang sekering debu-debu pasir.

Di saat kaki mendarat di lantai pualam mulus berbalut permadani rajut itulah mata tajam Dolohov yang sehitam bayangan kegelapan malam menangkap siluet bantal montok yang teronggok di samping ranjang.

Tersenyum lemas tak jelas, Dolohov memungut rongsokan burik yang bisa-bisanya diberi nama imut-imut; Membel Bunny.

Awalnya, Dolohov bertekad menyepak Membel Jelek keluar kamar, namun belum sempat rencana akbar terlaksana, hidung Dolohov tanpa sengaja membaui aroma khas yang menguar dari bantal kapuk tersebut.

Aroma stroberi yang kuat dan manis...

Wangi adiktif yang identik dengan istrinya...

Satu-satunya wanita tercinta yang bertakhta di singgasana sukma...

Menyeringai, Dolohov mengendus Membel, meresapi wewangian menggoda yang selalu berhasil mengisi rongga hati dengan kehangatan.

Rupanya Hermione tak asal bicara saat menyatakan Membel beraroma sama seperti dirinya. Tak hanya dari unsur aroma semata, dari sudut bentuk pun bantal kapuk gemuk itu juga memiliki kesamaan dengan Hermione. Sama-sama menggemaskan dan sama-sama mampu melelehkan kekeraskepalaan Dolohov yang melegenda.

Menimang Membel untuk terakhir kali, Dolohov dengan perlahan menempatkan bantal antik itu di samping wajah Hermione. Menatap wajah damai Hermione dengan ekspresi mengerti, Dolohov menempelkan gelas di bibir tipisnya yang menyeringai posesif.

 _Well_ , jika hasil akhir dari mengalah adalah kebahagiaan tak terkira menyaksikan sang belahan jiwa gembira, Dolohov si-Raja-Tega tak keberatan sama sekali untuk terus mengalah dan berkompromi berulang-ulang kali.

Tidak sama sekali...

 **TAMAT**


End file.
